The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Geranium wallichianum x Geranium himalayense and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘AZRU12’.
‘AZRU12’ was discovered in 2012 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Geranium ‘Azure Rush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,684). The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Azure Rush’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in a cultivated area of Edewecht, Germany.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar ‘AZRU12’ first occurred by division in 2012 in Edewecht, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.